The purpose of this study is to examine the effects of two doses of acamprosate compared with placebo on alcohol withdrawal, alcohol intoxication, alcohol craving and drinking behavior in nontreatment seeking alcohol dependent volunteers. Subjects will be randomized to receive one of three doses of acamprosate (placebo, 1500mg, 3000mg) for thirteen days. Following seven outpatient days of treatment, subjects will be admitted to the hospital and responses to a low fixed dose of alcohol will be assessed. Subjects will then complete a five-day inpatient withdrawal period during which they will be deprived of alcohol. Following assessment of withdrawal responses, responses to a low dose priming drink of alcohol will be measured and subjects will participaate in an alchohol ad-lib drinking paradigm. The following aims will be addressed: 1) To examine whether pretreatment with two doses of acamprosate for seven days prior to abstinence initiation attenuates the intensity of acute withdrawal from alcohol compared with placebo. 2) To determine whether acamprosate attenuates responses to a fixed low dose of alcohol (0.03 mg%) following a period of alcohol deprivation. 3) to determine whether acamprosate dose dependently reduces alcohol craving and ad lib drinking following an initial priming dose. The results of this study should provide critical information about the effects of this medication on two central features of alcohol dependence: withdrawl and loss of control over drinking. Furthermore, this paradigm will model relapse to drinking following a period of abstinence. Better characterization of these effects will be important for determining the optimal sequencing and timing of pharmacotherapies for alcohol dependence and may suggest a new model for abstinence initiation. We are currently piloting the withdrawal phase of this study, and have run 4 pilot subjects through this phase of the protocol.